You've Fallen For Me
by luchtkasteel
Summary: Shiki Senri is a vampire. Touya Rima is a human. They live in two different worlds. But nothing could stop them from getting attracted to each other. Or so they thought.. ShikiRima! OC/AU. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**A/N**: Hi guys! It's been such a _loooooooooooong_ time since I write a story. This is just another story that popped out of my little head some time ago and I hesitated a few times to post it here. In this story, Rima is a _human_ while Shiki is a _vampire_. Ehh? Rima, a human? That sounds weird, huh? Anyways, you might have read this plot somewhere and I'm SORRY if it sounds so Twilight-ish. =.= I could die happy if anyone would like it. Enough said, read and review! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight and it belongs to the awesome Hino Matsuri-sensei.

* * *

><p>Rima was walking slowly towards her dorm room when she suddenly heard a familiar voice calling her from behind.<p>

"Rima-channn!"

Rima turned abruptly and saw her best friend, Kana waving frantically at her. Rima stopped and waited for Kana to catch up.

"What's wrong, Kana-chan?" Rima asked Kana, who was panting and gasping for air. She was used to the other girl's behaviour of getting excited too easily. Suddenly, Kana grabbed Rima's hand and started to pull her in the other direction.

"Wait, Kana-chan! Where are you taking me? I'm going back to the dorm," Rima said, trying to grab anything to stop Kana from dragging her.

"This time, you must follow me, Rima-chan. We're going to see the elite Night Class students!" Kana exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling.

Rima sighed and rolled her eyes. She wondered why would the Day Class girls wait every evening at the gate just for the sake of seeing the Night Class students. She didn't think they were special or anything. They were just a bunch of rich kids from noble families. They were _mere_ humans like her!

"Why would you girls wanted to see them so much?" Rima muttered.

"Because they are soooo perfect. Especially Idol-senpai and Wild-senpai! Oh, Rima-chan, you missed their perfect face and perfect hair and perfect skin. That's why I'm taking you there. You are missing the most important thing in your life!" Kana chirped continuously. Rima rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Hurry up! I don't want to miss seeing Idol-senpai!"

Rima followed her steps gloomily. 'I need to do my revisions...' she thought, absent-minded. As soon as they were outside the academy's building, Rima's eyes widened in disbelief. In front of her was the biggest commotion of crazy Day Class girls in her life!

"Come on, Rima-chan. We're not too late. The gate hasn't been opened," Kana said and started to increase her pace. Rima jogged briefly to keep up with her, slowly approaching the group of girls (and boys). She saw two prefects were preventing the girls from crossing the line they made. 'Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun,' she thought. 'I wonder how they cope with their duties everyday.'

Suddenly, the screaming and hysterical shouting became louder and louder. Rima had to cover her ears or they would burst at the high frequency sounds. The gate of Moon Dorm was opened and a number of students in creamy white uniforms started to walk through the crowd. First, Rima saw a tall guy with shoulder-length dark brown hair and deep eyes. Behind him was a blond guy with beautiful green eyes who was smiling brightly at the girls, causing a few of them to faint.

"Kyaaa! Kuran-senpai! Ichijou-senpai!"

'They must be the President and Vice President of Moon Dorm,' Rima thought, watching silently as the said Kuran Kaname stopped briefly to greet Yuuki. Zero shot his infamous glare, causing a few of the girls to stagger aback in fear. Rima shifted her vision from them and looked at the rest of the Night Class students. Kana, who was standing beside her started to shout her lungs out.

"Idol-senpai! Kyaaaa~! Wild-senpai too!"

"Konbanwa, minnasan! You girls look so great today," Aidou said, waving at the girls. Another tall guy with rust-coloured hair just sighed and didn't bother to stop. A long-haired girl with mesmerizing blue eyes walked gracefully, ignoring the noise around her. Rima quickly recognized her as Souen Ruka, the most popular girl in the academy.

At that moment, Rima could feel someone was staring sharply at her. It felt almost like a predator's stare fixed on its prey. She turned and saw the last person of the group standing still on his spot, not far from her. His bluish silver eyes looked at her intently. Their eyes met and Rima felt a sudden gush of heat flooding to her face. She could barely hear the murmurs around her as she returned his gaze.

"Shiki," Ichijou called. The rest of them stopped to wait for him. Breaking the gaze, Shiki brushed his bronze-coloured hair and started to move. He stole a last glance at Rima before joining the others.

Rima stood spellbound at her place. Somehow, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She couldn't take her eyes off him and kept watching until his figure disappeared behind the building. Surprisingly enough, she was captivated at his… beauty.

"Rima-chan! That's so… _wow_!" Kana said suddenly, interrupting Rima's thoughts. Rima turned to look at her best friend and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"Shiki-senpai was looking at _you_, for God's sake!" Kana exclaimed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rima asked in her infamous flat tone.

This time it was Kana's turn to roll her eyes. "No, Rima-chan. It was just… surprising since Shiki-senpai is the type of guy who wouldn't pay attention to anything. He's quiet, keeps things to himself but he's darn cool!" Kana continued talking. "While Idol-senpai is…"

Rima didn't hear what she said after that as her mind kept flashing Shiki's image all over again. There was something in his gaze that charmed her. Little did she know that Shiki was indeed a different character and she was the first person to uncover that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Phew! First chapter done! I'm sorry it's so short. I promised the next chapter will be longer. ^^" Please tell me your thoughts! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Night

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Happy reading! I'd appreciate it if you would drop a review. Please do! ^_^ And thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Shiki sat alone in the classroom. He propped up his elbows on the table, both his palms neatly placed under his chin. He looked out the window, barely hearing what his sensei was babbling about. Instead, his mind kept replaying the images of a certain girl he just saw that evening. Her golden hair, her round cerulean eyes and her creamy, pale skin. 'Rima, huh…' his mind continued to wander off.<p>

Shiki didn't understand. Why must it be her? Among those humans, why would he, _Shiki Senri_, a noble vampire even notice her? Why would his eyes only catch her? Was it because she wasn't screaming her head off like the others? Or, was it because her albino-like skin made her stand out more? Whatever it was, Shiki was certain that the human girl was… special. A vampire's eyes could never be wrong.

"Shiki-kun?"

Shiki's attention abruptly turned towards his sensei, who was obviously waiting for his answer… to a question he didn't quite recall. What was the topic again? 'Ah, biology,' Shiki mused to himself.

"Uhh… menopause?" he answered, a blank look on his face.

Hyuga-sensei shook his head. He was used to Shiki not paying attention in his class. But the loner boy did well in his exams, so he was not worried about him.

"Shiki, it's metaphase," Ichijou said, chuckling at Shiki's blank expression.

"Excellent, Ichijou-kun. Now, Shiki-kun, you should be paying more attention in class," Hyuga-sensei said, which Shiki didn't quite hear. "Alright, class. You are dismissed. Thanks."

The students barely shuffled from their seats. During the short break, most of them would rather stay in class, doing random things. Aidou and Kain with their own little chat; Ichijou and Ruka interrupting at times. Kaname would be holding a book in a corner, Seiren always by his side. Shiki resumed his activity of daydreaming, totally abandoning the books that was lying on his table. Suddenly, an abrupt stream of pain gushed inside his head. Shiki held his head tightly and gritted his teeth.

'Damn it! I forgot to take in my tablet,' he cursed in his head.

Shiki quickly got up and hurried to the door. Hopefully by taking some air outside, the pain would ease.

"Where are you going, Shiki?" Kaname asked quietly, turning a page of the book he was reading. "Class is about to start."

"I-I'm going out for a while, Kaname-sama," Shiki answered nervously. He'd be dead if the pureblood found out he was not taking his tablet.

"Come back quickly."

Shiki nodded, not missing the curious look on Ichijou's face before walking out of the classroom. 'How I hate those disgusting tablets!' he grunted silently, heading towards the back of the building.

* * *

><p>Rima couldn't concentrate on her studies. The words written on the page she was reading seemed so blurred and her mind seemed to fly everywhere though her eyes were fixed on the book. Rima flipped the pages of the thick book, hopefully trying to find something that could keep her brain focused. But the monotonous text on the pages forced her to give up. No matter how hard she tried, she would end up thinking about <em>him<em>.

Something about the bronze-haired guy seemed to attract her. She couldn't take her eyes off him. His alluring eyes kept lingering around her. She couldn't forget those quiet, witty eyes. Rima blushed to herself as she recalled how his beautiful silver orbs delved deep into hers that evening. It was almost as if she just fell under his spell.

"What's wrong with you, Rima-chan?" Kana asked suddenly, making Rima jumped in shock. Kana chuckled at her reaction.

"N-no. Everything's fine with me. Why?" Rima replied, trying to calm her jumping heart.

"Well, you are not yourself tonight. I've been watching you and you kept on smiling to yourself," Kana pointed out with a wide grin on her face.

"I did?"

"Duh, it was so _obvious_. So, tell me. What were you thinking? To see you distracted from your study is quite a rare opportunity," Kana urged, studying her best friend's serene expression.

"I'm not telling you, Hasekura Kana-chan. Give up already," Rima said, composing herself.

"Come on, Rima-chan. You're no fun," Kana pouted, bouncing on the bed.

"No way," Rima started to clear her study table. "I'm going out for a while. Don't wait for me, alright?"

"Alright. Please be back early. It's almost 11," Kana reminded.

Rima nodded, grabbed her sweater and closed the door behind her. She hummed silently as she walked along the dim-lit corridor. She stopped and breathed the night air when she finally arrived at the small garden located a few hundred paces from the dorm building. She was grateful at the dim light from the moon that showed her the path. The cool night breeze caressed her cheek gently. Rima kept on strolling around the academy compound and before she knew it, she was standing near the building where the Night Class students had their lessons.

Rima blinked, unsure of what to do. The sight of _his_ face came to her again. Rima shook her head, trying to chase away the image. But the more she tried, the more it came. Then she realized how much she wanted to know him. To learn about him.

Her attention was diverted towards a bush of roses. The blooming red roses shook briefly as the wind blew as if to tempt her to move closer.

'The roses are so beautiful! I didn't even notice them there,' she wondered and approached the red flowers. Fresh dew droplets on their petals glimmered under the moonlight. Rima knelt down and her hands reached out to touch the flowers. Drops of dew fell from the silky petals as her hand went deeper into the bush to pluck one of the red roses.

"Ouch!" Rima quickly pulled her hands and cursed silently. She examined her index finger. A nasty cut spread across it, a result for invading the rose bushes. She bit her lower lip, scolding herself for being so careless with the roses. 'I should bring a flashlight or something…' she thought.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew behind her, shaking the trees violently. Rima stood up in fear when she saw a black figure leaped from one tree to another, moving closer to her. Before she knew it, the dark silhouette pinned her to the ground. She groaned in pain at the sudden attack. Rima gasped as she saw a set of fangs on the either side of her attacker's lips. She could feel a jolt of pain flooded inside her as those fangs sunk deep into her injured finger and she yelped as the dark form dug his nails into her arms.

Rima's head spun and she tried to focus at her attacker's face. She knew it was a guy from his height and she thought she had seen him somewhere. She focused again and finally saw his face. Shiki Senri! Rima gaped, couldn't believe her eyes. In the dim moonlight, she could see that his eyes were _blood red_, not the usual silver. However, the thing that bothered her most was his sharp fangs and the fact that he was devouring her blood!

"Who's there?"

Rima was stunned and so did Shiki. The voice was familiar and she could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Still frozen at her spot, Rima looked at Shiki cautiously. He looked puzzled but his eyes were no longer red, much to Rima's relief. Shiki slowly looked up at Rima and then at her hand, now covered with thick blood. Rima could see the horror in his eyes.

"Touya-senpai! Shiki-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed when she and Zero finally reached them. Zero swiftly pulled Shiki away from Rima. Yuuki took out some water and poured on Rima's hand, cleaning the blood.

"Are you okay, Touya-senpai?" Yuuki asked as she cleaned her wound and plastered her finger with a bandage. Rima nodded, glancing at Shiki. He was sitting down, his head hung low between his legs. His mouth was still smeared with Rima's blood. Yuuki passed the water to Zero.

"Shiki-senpai. Please wash your mouth, remove every little scent of blood. We do not want the smell of the blood to attract the _others_," Zero said quietly, handing Shiki the water container. 'The others?' Rima's eyes widened and she turned to look at Yuuki. Yuuki and Zero exchanged quick glances.

"Touya-senpai, let me escort you to your room," Yuuki said. "Your roommate, ah, Hasekura-senpai must be very worried."

Rima stood on the cold ground, dazed and puzzled. As Yuuki pulled her hand gently, she looked at Shiki. He was looking at her too and she could see something in his eyes. Something that felt like human though Rima knew he was anything but. She stole another glance before leaving the two guys behind. She didn't say anything as she followed Yuuki's lead; there were too many questions in her head.

"Thanks, Yuuki-chan," Rima said briefly as soon as they reached her room. She reached out to turn the door's knob when Yuuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Touya-senpai," Yuuki whispered. "Please do not tell anyone about tonight's incident. Even Hasekura-senpai." She looked into her eyes firmly. "I'll bring this matter to Headmaster Cross and Kaname-senpai, so you don't have to worry about it. If there's anything you need, just inform me."

Rima nodded, still feeling a bit shaky. Yuuki threw her a warm smile before waving her goodbye. Rima entered her room quietly, not wanting to wake Kana up.

"Where did you go, Rima-chan?" Kana's sleepy voice made her jumped. "Didn't I tell you to be back early?"

"Sorry, Kana-chan," Rima replied softly, trying to calm her guts down. "I was just taking some air."

"Oh. Gosh, what happened to your finger?" Kana exclaimed, gesturing at Rima's plastered finger. "The bandage was not there when you went out just now."

"Oh, this- uh, well, I-" Rima bit her lips, trying to think of some relevant answer. "Ah, yes, just now I hurt myself while trying to pluck some roses. Luckily, Yuuki-chan passed by and treated my finger," Rima explained, feeling a bit guilty for not telling her best friend the _whole_ thing. 'Well, at least some parts are true…'

"You really are careless, Rima-chan," Kana frowned. "I'll go to sleep now. Good night."

"Good night," Rima replied quietly before moving towards the bathroom to change into her night gown. She untied her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a bit tangled up and her eyes were still full of shock. As she washed her face, her mind kept replaying the incident.

Scarlet eyes.

Sharp, pointed fangs.

Thick, red blood.

His wild expression.

Only one word kept barging through her head: _Vampire_.

Rima shuddered again. He looked so different compared to the last time she saw him that evening. She was so scared at the fact that he was not like himself at all. Those eyes reflected something that was similar to a deadly beast's. However, his expression was full of regret when she took one last glance at him. His eyes poured out every emotion within him. She could see it very clearly.

Rima shook her head, turning off the tap. She went to her bed and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

'I hope this is just a dream. A dream… a dream…' she thought over and over again until her eyelids slowly drooped and she drifted off to a long sleep.

* * *

><p>Shiki stared at the wet grass. His body shook and droplets of sweat on his forehead formed a chain that flowed down his smooth cheek. He gritted his teeth angrily, realizing the stupid mistake he'd done. He scolded himself mentally for not taking the blood tablet.<p>

"Shiki-senpai? Are you okay?" Zero asked, looking down at him. "Can you stand?"

Shiki nodded slowly. He stood and looked at Zero. "Thank you, Kiryuu. I'm fine. You can go now," he mumbled and started to walk. Zero watched until the vampire disappeared from his sight. He released a sigh and made his way towards Headmaster Cross' office. 'What a night.'

* * *

><p>"Shiki. What have you <em>done<em>?" Kaname's voice boomed through Shiki's head. Shiki didn't dare to look into his President's cold stares. He had committed a grave mistake and he didn't know what would Kaname do to him.

Ichijou just stood against the door of Kaname's room. It was him who found Shiki sitting and trembling behind the academy's building with faint smell of blood lingering around the younger vampire. It was only a matter of seconds before Ichijou realized that the blood smell did not belong to Shiki.

"I am terribly sorry, Kaname-sama. It was entirely my fault. I will accept any punishment," Shiki apologized quietly.

"This is a serious matter. Headmaster Cross must be informed right away." Kaname looked at Ichijou.

"I'll talk to Kiryuu-kun and Yuuki-chan," Ichijou said calmly.

Kaname then turned to look at Shiki. "Make sure that this is the first and last time of its kind."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Shiki was surprised. Kaname chose not to punish him? Shiki felt grateful but something stirred inside him. He excused himself and made way to his own room. His eyes were determined.

'_Touya Rima_' was all in his mind at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Again, drop a review. Any constructive comment would be a great help to improve this story. Thank you! Chapter 3 coming~


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings

A/N: Sorry it took quite long to get this chapter up. Rima might be slightly OOC and I apologize for that. Since she's a human in this story, I gotta give some emotions to her. Anyways, sit back and read and review~

* * *

><p>"Rima-chan, wake up," Kana called softly as she pulled a nice ribbon on her uniform. "It's already late."<p>

Rima didn't move an inch. Kana's eyes narrowed slightly, recognizing something wrong with her friend. She approached Rima's still body and placed a palm on her forehead. Her eyes grew wide and she started to panic.

"Oh, no, you've got fever! Your body feels so hot," Kana exclaimed. Rima opened her eyes weakly. "I'll go get the nurse."

Before Kana could move any further, Rima reached out and pull her hand. She looked firmly at the startled Kana and shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Rima whispered.

"But, you look so weak right now." Kana knelt and took Rima's hand. "You should at least see the doctor."

"No, I'm fine, really. I'll just take the pills," Rima assured her friend. "Just tell the teacher that I won't be coming to class today, alright?"

Kana gave a small, worried smile and let out a soft sigh. "You're so stubborn, Rima-chan. You should listen to me sometimes. Fine, fine, I'll inform the teacher. Get lots of rest and recover quickly. I'll bring in some food for you," Kana said and took her blazer. Rima murmured a 'thank you'.

"I'll come again during break time," she said before closing the door behind her.

Rima closed her eyes and in no time, fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Shiki stirred in his bed uncomfortably. He turned right and left continuously until his blanket clumped into a ball at his feet. His eyes simply wouldn't obey his brain. It was early morning; the time when soft rays of light started to shine upon the academy. Most of the Moon Dorm inhabitants were fast asleep at this time.<p>

Shiki rose and sat still on his bed. He held his head with a hand and started to recall last night's incident. He was truly ashamed of himself; letting bloodlust take control of his right, conscious mind. He barely knew what he was doing until he looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful blue pools were filled with shock, confusion and… fear. She was scared to death.

Shiki wanted to slap himself. Two things had bothered him. One, the fact that he had exposed his identity, and it was possible that the other Night Class students will be exposed too. Two, the fact that he wanted to see her badly. _Very_ badly. He was nervous. He knew he shouldn't but he _had_ to meet her.

Shiki quickly changed into a loose cream-coloured button-up and quietly walked out of his room.

He stood at the back of the building which placed the Day Class students. He found a shady tree that filtered the morning sunlight and observed the windows closely. All the curtains of the windows had been opened to allow the sunlight to go through the rooms. 'Except for that one.' Shiki stiffened at his spot, calculating the possibilities. His eyes were fixed on that particular window. He hoped his instincts were right.

Shiki watched the surroundings and after making sure that no one was lurking around, he sprinted forward and leaped on the balcony of the target window. He peered inside and saw a figure sleeping peacefully on the bed. His eyes darted at the window's lock. Unintentionally, the corner of his lips twitched upward.

Quietly, he opened the window and slipped inside. This was too easy for him. Standing inside the room, Shiki leaned against the window and watched silently as Rima rolled herself to the right, facing him. Shiki pursed his lips together. Rima's serene expression somehow rocked the inside of him. A rare feeling crept slowly into his hollow body. A feeling he had long forgotten. Suddenly he felt like holding her closely. He wanted to look at her calm face forever. He wanted to cradle her slim figure in his arms…

Shiki quickly looked away and placed a hand on his forehead. 'What am I thinking?' he scolded himself. A moment later, his attention was back towards Rima when the golden-haired girl murmured something in her sleep. Shiki's ears perked up. Did he hear things correctly?

Rima mumbled again; her voice was muffled and soft but it was enough for Shiki's vampire ears to catch. "Shiki… Senri."

Shiki's eyes grew wide. He almost couldn't believe his ears. Was she calling him in her sleep? Shiki took a few tentative steps forward and knelt beside her. Hesitantly, he placed a few fingers on her sweating forehead and then on her rosy cheeks. He frowned. She was having a fever.

Shiki looked around. He saw a packet of instant porridge and a glass of plain water on the small table beside her bed along with a clean white towel and a small bowl. He took the towel and went to the bathroom, soaking it in cold water before placing it gently on her forehead. He was glad he learned one or two things about humans; the knowledge turned out to be quite helpful.

Rima purred softly when she felt something cold and wet on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly. At first, her vision was a blur but as she focused her eyes and adjusted to the light, a hand swiftly clamped her mouth, preventing her from making any noise. Rima looked at the owner of the hand with wide, confusing eyes. He was looking at her too, a faint smile on his face. When she had calmed down, he removed his hand from her mouth, still gazing at her. Not making any sound or distinct movement, he stood beside her bed like a lifeless statue.

Rima blinked her eyes a few times. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The bronze-haired Shiki Senri was standing in front of her. She slowly got up and rested her back against the bed. She held the wet towel in her hands and looked at it. No words came out of their mouths.

"Uhh… how do you get in here?" Rima asked him softly, breaking the ice.

"Through the window," Shiki replied, gesturing at the window. Rima's eyebrow rose. "Not my fault. It wasn't locked," he added casually. Rima let out a small chuckle. She watched as he moved for the first time towards the small table beside her bed. He tore the packet of the instant porridge and poured its contents into a bowl. Rima couldn't tear her gaze away from him as he poured hot water into the porridge mixture. She felt that even his _smallest_ action of stirring the porridge fascinated her. It was oddly graceful and captivating.

"So… breakfast?" Shiki turned towards her, offering the bowl. Rima took it hesitantly, still not used to his presence. He sat at the edge of her bed and watched silently as she ate her breakfast. His gaze was fixed on her index finger which was wrapped in a thick plaster. He bit his lower lip. "How's your finger?" he asked quietly.

Rima stopped eating and looked at her finger before shifting her gaze towards Shiki. "Oh, this? It's fine. It's just a small cut – "

"_Look_," Shiki cut her short. "I… I'm very sorry about last night. I lost control of myself and I let it slipped through my fingers. I knew you were scared. It must be the most horrible thing you had ever experienced. Everything was my fault." He looked down. His slim fingers traced random patterns on her blanket.

Rima listened silently. She let her gaze roamed about his face. Before she knew it, her lips formed a curve as heat flooded to her face. Shiki turned to look at her. He paused for a moment and finally asked, "Will you… forgive me?"

Rima studied his face. Sure indeed; he meant his words. Their eyes met. She felt like she could drown in those silvery blue pools of his. Shaking her thoughts away, Rima nodded, feeling heat rushed to her face when his alluring eyes seemed to stay forever on hers.

"So, you're a vampire? A real one?" Rima asked bluntly. She was startled when Shiki suddenly burst out laughing. His outburst gradually became small chuckles as he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, muffling his chuckles. "I thought it was too obvious for you to see _that_." He smiled at her. Rima, feeling embarrassed for asking such a question, was speechless. This was the first time she had seen him smiling. Her heart beamed and she could feel it pounding against her chest. She wondered if his vampire ears could actually hear it. His soft chuckles came to a halt as he looked at her. Again.

'Oh, gosh. Stop looking at me like _that_,' Rima pleaded in her head. She hated to admit it but she felt she would _melt_ if he continued to stare right through her.

"Aren't you… afraid of me?" Shiki asked suddenly. Rima thought she heard a slight quiver in his steady voice. He broke their eye contact and stared at the floor. His tousled bronze locks fell and covered his eyes.

"Well… I would be lying if I say that I'm not totally scared," Rima started. Shiki lifted his head and gazed up at her. "You see, I thought vampires are just a myth. A horror character from my story books. But…" she paused and inhaled. "Last night incident really threw me off guard. Even now, I could hardly believe it. But as I'm looking at you here, I knew I wasn't dreaming. Somehow, I feel glad that I met you, Shiki-senpai."

Shiki was startled at her words. His delicate face formed thin creases of frowns as he searched her eyes. Her azure orbs flashed as if to certify what she said earlier. He felt something strange just awakened deep within himself. He knew that this human girl was different from the others. He longed for her. His silver eyes roamed all over her smooth face and finally stayed on her peachy lips, causing her to go scarlet.

Unconsciously, his pale hand reached out and landed gently on her white china cheek before slipping behind her neck. He clenched his jaw and moved closer, his eyes stayed on hers. Frozen at his touch, Rima held her breath. He was only inches from her; his cold breath caressed her flushed cheek and his perfectly sculpted lips were almost… almost in contact with hers when he suddenly halted and leaped away from her.

Dazed, Rima scanned the room and found that he was leaning against the window. She was about to say something when he dashed towards her and placed a cold finger on her lips.

"Somebody's coming. I have to go now," he whispered. He moved his lips closer to her ears. "Glad that I found you… Rima," he breathed.

Rima blinked and looked at him. A smirk hung playfully on his lips as he disappeared behind the window. Her gaze stayed on the covered window, hoping he would be back, until a series of footsteps woke her up from dreamland.

"Rima-chan? Are you awake?" Kana asked as she let herself in. She smiled when she saw Rima sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," Rima replied, looking down at her half-eaten porridge.

"Finish up your food," Kana scolded vaguely, glancing at Rima's bowl. "How are you going to get better if you didn't even finish your food?"

Rima didn't hear what Kana was nagging about. She placed two fingers on her lips and blushed slightly. His scent still lingered about the room and she doubted if Kana was aware of that. The glow of his porcelain skin, the odd coldness of his touch, the depth of his eyes; they kept coming back to her.

Rima knew they would meet again. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wheeee~~ chapter 3 done! I really wanna hear your thoughts on this one. Review, please? ^_^ Oh. If you're interested in **more** ShikixRima fics by me, feel free to visit my profile. Ja ne!


End file.
